For Early
by moooooonk
Summary: Yang awal untuk yang pertama, satu pertemuan di antara jenuhnya waktumu. Secara singkat, kau hanya ingin mencari yang masih tertutup. Untuk kemudian, kau membuka menyadari.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Genres : Romance, Drama**

**Rating : T**

**.**

**_For Early  
_**

.

.

.

Di waktu yang masih menunjukkan kecerahan, kau terduduk menikmati kesunyian. Hanya suara khas musim panas yang menjadi pelantun untuk khayalanmu. Hamparan bunga matahari dengan batasan yang menahannya, menutupi separuh pemandangan langit dimatamu. Kau tak mengubah arah pandangmu, hingga hembusan angin membawa kelopak dari matahari.

Mengembalikan kesadaran yang tertutupi sebelumnya, kau menutup matamu dan terbaring di kerasnya lantai kayu itu. Kau menghela tak menyukai panasnya yang seakan merobek kulitmu. Di teras dengan kesejukkan yang menyulitkan, penat dengan keluhan yang ingin kau teriakkan. Liburan yang kau sesali, meski pilihan yang terbaik. Uchiha Sasuke, kau menyebutkan namamu.

.

.

Kau memilih untuk lari kali ini, saudara yang menjengkelkan bukan suatu keberuntungan untuk kepenatan yang kau alami. Keluar dari rumah kecil itu hanya satu cara, kau mendengus mengingat tempat itu yang akan kau habiskan selama liburan kali ini.

Setapak yang termakan langkahmu menyadarkan pandanganmu. Matamu memutari sekeliling, pemandangan yang tak bisa kau dapatkan di lingkunganmu. Kau terhenti dengan kebimbangan arah, kau tersesat. Hawa panas semakin memuakkan di kepalamu, bukan sekedar penyesalan kau keluar dari perlindungan.

Kini kau melangkah mencari keteduhan, dan di bawah rindang hijau itu kau menyandarkan diri. Ingin memaki dengan kesalahanmu, hanya tekukan wajah yang kau keluarkan. Ini lebih buruk, itu yang kau rasa. Menunggu seseorang selain dirimu, akhirnya terlintas di pikiranmu.

Berjalan beberapa menit, kau mencoba menahan kesabaran. Titik akhir yang segera muncul memupuskan kepasrahanmu, ya tidak ada satu pun seseorang yang mucul dihadapanmu. Kau keluar dari lindungan hijau yang tak lebar itu. Dan matahari kembali menyapamu, bayangan di kejauhan memuakkanmu, kau membenci kesialanmu.

Kembali melangkah hanya gerakan yang tak pasti, hingga suara langkah yang berbeda menolehkan kepalamu. Di belakangmu, seorang gadis dengan balutan baju terusan tipis berjalan tanpa memperhatikan punggungmu. Kau berhenti dan tak melepas tatapanmu, kini gadis itu melewatimu dan membagi keharuman yang berbeda.

Rambut panjangnya melindungi separuh punggungnya, kau bisa melihat wajahnya yang terlindungi poni rata itu.

"Hei," kau mengeluarkan suaramu, tanpa waktu yang lama gadis itu menoleh. Kau bisa melihat rona merah yang menghambur di wajah gadis itu. Untuk cuaca yang panas, hanya itu jawabanmu. Gadis itu berbalik dan menampilkan kedua warna matanya, kau hanya terus menatapnya tanpa menyadari kau sudah memikirkannya.

Mengembalikan pada waktu yang sekarang, kau mengacuhkan apa yang barusan melewati pikiranmu. Gadis itu hanya diam menatapmu, namun menunduk menyembunyikan matanya.

"Aku tersesat," kau berucap hingga kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan jarak yang membatasi kau bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Gadis itu tampak kebingungan dengan perkataanmu.

"Rumah dengan taman bunga matahari di depannya. Jika kau tahu, tolong antarkan aku," kau memperjelas tujuanmu, tanpa dugaanmu gadis itu mengangguk menerima perkataanmu.

.

Kau berjalan mengikuti langkah gadis itu, gadis yang tak kau kenal dengan sesuatu yang memikat. Helai rambutnya bergerak karena langkahnya, kau bisa merasakan sedikit perbedaan. Tanpa kau duga, kau terus memperhatikan gerakan helainya.

Tanpa menyadari keadaan yang nyata, langkahnya sudah membawamu ke tujuanmu. Kau melihat rumah yang sama dengan yang kau tinggalkan di waktu lalu. Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahmu, matamu bertemu dengan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan segera menunduk, kau memandang aneh.

"Ku-kurasa a-aku tak pe-perlu mengantarkanmu la-lagi," kau mendengar suaranya, kau menduga gadis itu pemalu. Matanya mengarah pada rumah yang beberapa hari ini kau singgahi, sudah terlihat jelas dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Terimakasih," kau membalas perkataannya, tanpa memperdulikannya lagi kau sudah melangkahkan kakimu meninggalkannya. Kau bisa melihat matanya kembali menoleh ke arahmu. Tak ada kelanjutan, itu yang kau ramalkan.

Dengan jarak yang sudah jauh, kau mengintip dari ujung matamu. Gadis yang tak kau ketahui namanya, sudah melangkah meninggalkan posisinya. Kau masih dalam pandanganmu, hingga tubuhnya ditelan kejauhan.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali," suara yang tak asing bagimu. Kau tahu darimana suara itu berasal. Orang yang membuatmu terganggu, Uchiha Itachi. Kau bisa melihat tangannya sibuk membalikkan sebuah majalah dengan tatapannya yang tak beralih. Tanpa menghiraukannya, kau berjalan ke sebuah lemari pendingin, menuangkan mineral di sebuah gelas kemudian meneguknya. Setidaknya cukup untuk hari ini.

"Kau mulai menyukai tempat ini Sasuke?" Itachi kembali membuka mulutnya, kau tak berniat menoleh ke arahnya. Kau mendengus mengartikan segalanya.

"Setidaknya tanpa orang sepertimu," kau membalas perkataan Itachi, seorang kakak yang tak kau harapkan menyentil hari liburmu. Kini kau melangkah menuju kamarmu, dengan sebuah kipas listrik kau harap bisa menghilangkan kegerahan. Dengan akhir, kau bisa mendengar suara tawa Itachi.

.

Kau membuka kedua matamu, langit-langit kamar menjadi pandanganmu yang pertama. Sedikit cahaya yang berasal dari pantulan bulan di jendela tanpa tertutup tirai. Kau bisa melihat kini salah satu sudut kamarmu begitu jelas, kau bangkit dari posisimu. Tanpa kau sadari kau tertidur hingga tak menyadari matahari sudah berganti.

Bangkit dari posisimu, kau tak memikirkan keadaan gelap ruangan yang kau huni. Kau keluar dari kamarmu, dan melihat orang yang kau panggil ibu sedang menyiapkan sesuatu di meja berkaki pendek yang menghadap teras. Sajian makan malam dengan porsi yang berbeda.

Matamu memperhatikan hingga menyadarkan ibumu, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Untuk keluarga Hyuuga," dia berkata layaknya mengerti tatapan matamu.

Kau tak memperdulikan pernyataan itu, kakimu kini membawamu menghampiri teras. Kau bisa menghirup udara yang lebih menenangkan. Lagi, hamparan bunga matahari menutupi separuh pemandangan langit malam. Langit begitu cerah hingga tak menarik di matamu.

Helaan yang kau keluarkan hingga beberapa suara menolehkan kepalamu, kau bisa melihat Itachi bersama ayahmu sedang menyambut seseorang. Mungkin Hyuuga pemilik rumah yang kau huni, kau tak bergerak dari posisimu hingga teguran kecil dari ibumu membuyarkannya.

Yang pertama menarik perhatianmu, gadis yang kau temui sebelumnya kini berdiri disamping pria paruh baya. Dan tatapannya menemukan tatapanmu, rona yang sama.

.

Kau baru mengetahui namanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Dudukmu berhadapan dengannya, dengan balutan yang sama gadis itu tak menikmati makan malamnya. Kau menyadarinya, hanya karena dibawah tatapanmu, kau menyukai dengan penolakan.

Semuanya berbaur menyalurkan keakraban, hanya kau dan Hinata yang enggan bersuara. Bukan gangguan yang kau alami, sesuatu yang baru mulai tumbuh. Kau tak tahu.

Matamu tak mencoba mengalihkan pandangan selain kearah Hinata. Kau sudah menyadari wajahnya yang memerah, entah untuk apa perlakuan itu kau mengikuti apa yang kau mau.

Berlangsung begitu cepat, makan malam berlalu tanpa kepenatan. Kau melihat pria paruh baya yang diketahui adalah ayah Hinata kini beranjak ke ruang lain beserta ayah dan ibumu. Itachi menoleh ke arahmu, kau bisa mengartikan maksudnya. Hal memuakkan melihat yang kau tolak mudah diketahui.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkal Sasuke," Itachi berkata seraya meninggalkanmu dan Hinata. Kau mendengus memaki keadaan. Ini yang pertama hingga tak menyadari dirimu sendiri. Kau berdiri dari dudukmu, memang seharusnya melakukan.

Kau kembali di tempat yang biasa, dengan hamparan bunga matahari yang berbaur dengan malam. Hinata tak bergerak di belakangmu, kau menunggu namun kenyataan tak menunjukkan kepastian. Andai pertemuan tak memaksakan.

"Itu alasan kau mengetahui rumah ini," kau memulai tanpa tujuan, menganggap yang lalu untuk perkataanmu. Namun gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, kau bisa merasakan tatapannya ke arahmu. Bukan yang buruk kau rasa.

"Bu-bukan hanya te-tempat i-ini," kau mendengus mendengar balasannya, bukan yang kau mau. Kau berbalik menghadap Hinata, masih di tempat semula gadis itu memasang wajah yang tak kau mengerti.

"Tunjukkan tempat yang menarik di sini," kalian saling bertatapan, kau sudah menikmati hal itu. Hinata hanya memandangmu, untuk pemaksaan di raut wajahmu kau berhasil memaksanya.

.

Ini kedua kalinya kau berjalan menghadap punggung Hinata, dia menuntunmu. Kau tak peduli kemana dia akan membawamu, tanpa orang lain kau rasa itu alasanmu mengatakannya. Berbeda untuk orang yang baru kau kenal, dalam kegelapan matamu masih bisa menangkap punggungnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, kau menyadari dan bisa melihat sebuah danau yang memantulkan bayangan bulan di hadapanmu. Bukan yang mengesankan, tapi tatapan Hinata yang mengarah kepadamu menyulitkan perasaanmu. Kau tak membalas tatapan Hinata, hanya tundukan jika kau membalasnya.

"I-ini tempat yang se-sering kukunjungi," Hinata bersuara, menunggu pembalasan pendapatmu. Kau berusaha menahan suaramu, namun ketukan di dadamu tak membuat banyak perubahan.

"Hn," hanya itu yang kau ucapkan, kau tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kesulitan yang kau alami berbeda untuk pertama kali. Hinata mengalihkan tatapannya darimu, memandang yang sama di kedua matamu. Kau masih terkurung dengan perasaan yang tak jelas. Hinata belum membuka, itu yang kau duga.

Yang kau sadari, gadis itu tak menyukai tanggapanmu. Kau bersikap tidak menghargai usahanya, namun hal itu yang kau sukai untuk wajahnya. Raut wajah yang kau nikmati dari sudut matamu, kebohongan selalu ada di namamu.

"A-aku ma-masih punya satu te-tempat," kali ini kepalamu memperjelas leluasa pandangan matamu, kau menoleh ke arah Hinata. Kau mengerti tak ada kekecewaan yang ingin ditimbulkan, satu hal yang baru.

Kau tak berniat mempercepat waktu, hanya menunggu hingga sedikit memuaskan akan lebih baik. Kau beralih ke arah danau yang tenang itu, memilih untuk duduk sudah memperjelas jawabanmu. Hinata tak bergeming hingga tarikan tanganmu menarik tangannya untuk duduk disebelahmu.

Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan matanya yang membulat, kau tak memusingkan itu. Keheningan lebih baik. Tanpa hamparan tanaman yang menutupi separuh langit, matamu menangkap luasnya dengan puas. Tanganmu masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Hanya kau yang menarik," kau menyadari perkataanmu, bukan tujuan yang ingin kau capai. Tapi kesadaran yang menggelayutimu. Kau bisa lihat wajah Hinata memerah, kepalanya tak berani menoleh ke arahmu. Menunduk dan semakin menutupi wajah merahnya. Dia kesulitan.

Kau bisa merasakan tangannya mendingin, peganganmu semakin mengerat. Kau tertawa dalam hatimu, hiburan yang jarang kau dapatkan. Menghabiskan sedikit waktu yang pertama untuk hidupmu, bukan penolakan walau kau memaksa. Memakan sedikit waktu lagi mungkin bukan masalah.

.

.

Yang kau rasa sudah begitu larut, kau kembali ke rumah yang sebelumnya kau tinggalkan. Kali ini bukan lagi punggung Hinata yang kau tatap, bukan lagi gadis itu yang menuntunmu. Kau masih menggenggam tangannya, berjalan mendahului langkahnya. Kau sudah menemukan di hari yang kau anggap penat.

Kau bisa menangkap mata Hinata yang memperhatikan punggungmu, matanya melebar disertai wajah putihnya yang memerah. Seorang gadis yang menarikmu, entah dengan pengakuan apa yang kau buat. Kau mengerti.

Tak jauh hingga mengurangi banyak jarak, rumah bergaya tradisional itu terlihat. Kau melepas genggaman tanganmu ketika mata Itachi menoleh ke arahmu. Hinata masih dalam matamu, dia tak merubah posisinya di sampingmu. Langkahmu meninggalkan Hinata, kau tak ingin mendengar Itachi mengejekmu.

"Kalian sudah kembali, aku tak percaya kalian begitu mudah akrab," ibumu berkata ketika matanya menangkapmu dan Hinata. Semuanya berkumpul di teras, menikmati malam bersama. Kau mencoba tak memperdulikan Itachi.

Kali ini kau melangkah melewati Itachi. "Aku mulai menyukai tempat ini," ucapmu seraya melemparkan tatapan ke arah Itachi. Itachi hanya tersenyum padamu, setidaknya tatapannya kini sudah beralih darimu.

.

Hingga penutup yang terakhir, keluarga Hyuuga kini berpamitan untuk pulang. Acara sederhana kini berakhir meninggalkan jejak. Hinata menunduk dengan sopan mengucapkan terimakasih, kau tak memindah matamu darinya. Kini Hinata dan ayahnya berbalik.

Lagi, kau menatap punggungnya. Hinata berjalan dibelakang ayahnya, tanpa ucapan apapun untukmu kau masih berharap menunggu. Mungkin tak ada, hingga satu yang harus.

"Hinata," kau bersuara memanggil namanya, pertama kali dari sekian jam kau bersamanya. Gadis itu menoleh, wajahnya menunjukkan kepastian. Kau tersenyum, tipis.

"Aku akan mencarimu besok," lanjutmu, wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Tak luput satu anggukan darinya hingga menggambarkan semua. Hinata berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kini punggungnya kembali ditelan kejauhan.

.

Liburan yang kau sesali, tapi yang terbaik untuk yang pertama. Satu wajah yang membalikkan semua, dengan pertemuan di panas yang membakar. Lebih baik dari segala tempat, hal lain yang kau persiapkan untuk besok.

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**FIN  
**_

_**.**_

**_._**

**_Fic yg jadi karena paksaan, untuk Yo-chan. Semoga memuaskan dan kerasa romance-nya, alurnya juga dah X'D saya ngebut ngerjainnya haah -_- oke, terimakasih yg sudah berniat membaca, maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dsb ._.v  
_**


End file.
